


What Are You Scared Of?

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kisses, M/M, Monkeys, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WE NEED MORE THE BOYZ GETTING LOVE FROM THE BOYZ, funny?, i guess?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "Aw baby, are you sulking?""Yes."





	What Are You Scared Of?

"What's your biggest fear?"

It was 2 a.m., and Juyeon was comfortable on the couch with Hyunjoon and Hyunjae cuddled up on both sides. They had modified and monopolized the couches earlier that evening and kicked Sunwoo back to sleep on his own damn bed just so the three could have their much awaited, much wanted cuddle session.

Juyeon's question startled his two lovers as they blankly watched cartoons play on the TV, volume turned way down to avoid causing disruptions for their bandmates. Hyunjoon shifted from where he was laying his head on Juyeon's chest to look up at him, eyes wide. "Huh?"

"Like, biggest fears. Not necessarily phobias, I know both of you are scared of spiders." Juyeon explained, watching the youngest wriggle to a position where he can comfortable lay his chin on Juyeon's chest instead.

"Mine's being alone... and forgotten." Hyunjae suddenly whispered from where his head was resting on Juyeon's shoulder.

Juyeon's hand that was running through Hyunjae's soft hair stilled in surprise. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Doesn't it feel sad to be like, alone? We only live an unsignificantly small life in this long expanse of time... and to be forgotten kind of puts you in the same category as dirt." Hyunjae explained softly, cupping Hyunjoon's cheek and running a thumb over the youngest's cheekbone.

Juyeon hummed, absorbing the answer. His hand pulled Hyunjae's face closer to his neck, playing with the short hairs on the eldest's nape and making Hyunjae press feathery pecks on Juyeon's neck.

"You won't be forgotten, hyung. Especially by me, and Hyunjoon-ah." Juyeon comforted.

There was a moment of silence between them until Hyunjoon sighed, "Well now I feel stupid because I was going to say I'm scared of monkeys." he pouted when Hyunjae failed at suppressing his laughter and Juyeon's tiny smile showed. "See! I'm going to sleep in my bed--"

He got up to leave but Juyeon grabbed his hand, pulling the youngest back. "Hey, hey, why are you leaving? I want to know why you're scared of monkeys!"

Hyunjoon made an embarrassed whine and buried his face into Juyeon's chest. Hyunjae chuckled and ran his fingers through Hyunjoon's hair soothingly in an attempt to apologize for laughing at the outburst.

"It's stupid." Hyunjoon mumbled into the fabric.

"No, it's not. C'mon, tell us, baby." Hyunjae tipped Hyunjoon's chin to look up and meet his and Juyeon's gazes again.

"They have claws... and they're loud... and hairy."

The youngest was blushing furiously when Juyeon actually let out a loud laugh, followed by Hyunjae's shoulders not so inconspicuously shaking.

"Basically Changmin when he had long hair." Juyeon guffawed, chest heaving unsteadily with laughter. Hyunjoon whined again, turning away and pouting. "Aw, baby, are you sulking?"

"Yes."

Hyunjae cooed, bringing Hyunjoon up so he could rest on Juyeon's chest again. "Hyungs are sorry, Hyunjoon-ah~ please love us again~"

Juyeon also tightened his hold around Hyunjoon's waist, pressing his lips on top of the youngest's head. "Is the baby still angry?"

"Kind of." Hyunjoon murmured.

Hyunjae let out another chuckle. "Okay, so how can the baby stop being angry?"

"Kiss each other." Hyunjoon peered at them.

"Are you sure you don't want to join, Hyunjoon-ah?" Juyeon teased, using the hand on Hyunjae's nape to bring the older up to connect their lips. Hyunjae instantly melted into the liplock, pushing deeper until Juyeon had to forcefully move him away so they could breathe.

Hyunjae looked back down at Hyunjoon, who had a bright grin on his face. "You know, I know we both promised to not kiss you until you're ready, but I bet kissing both of you would be really fun." He pressed another peck on Hyunjoon's forehead. "But we'll wait."

"I love you hyungs." Hyunjoon whispered.

"We love you too baby." Juyeon whispered back, swiping his thumb on the exposed skin of Hyunjoon's waist.

"Goodnight." Hyunjae yawned. "Don't dream of monkeys, Hyunjoon-ah~"

"HYUNG!"

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS UP I AM BACK WITH FEELINGS 
> 
> This is just some buffer fic because I'm currently brainstorming for my 4th twitter au [HONESTLY HOW CAN I WRITE SO MUCH I COULD BARELY BREATHE BECAUSE OF COLLEGE] but I hope y'all enjoy this~
> 
> STREAM RIGHT HERE THEB!! And advanced happy birthday to the cutest cow in the world, Hyunjae <3
> 
> Have a nice day and thank you for reading!
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]


End file.
